Secure loading and/or updating of firmware is an important process for computing devices to ensure that only the authorized firmware and/or software is executed on a platform.
In some systems, the UEFI (Unified Extensible Firmware Interface) specification provides for a unified firmware-based booting interface across several Operating System (OS) environments. However, UEFI binary platform binding is generally available for a limited number of platforms. Accordingly, more flexibility is required in implementation of firmware loading and/or updating on various computing platforms.